Friends Make Dangerous Enemies
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: It's nearly two years on from the end of the Dominion War and the Defiant has been sent to retrieve Tom Riker from Cardassian custody. Then some old enemies turn up. Slight AU, OC lead.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, this is part of a series I wrote carrying on from the show. I gave a copy to a friend years ago and he threatened to post it on the internet so I thought I'd save him the trouble and see what people think. It's slightly AU, in that it works on the principle that while the events of the show happened basically as described, there was a different character in command of DS9, senior to Sisko. Hopefully that's not as bad as it sounds.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Commodore's Log: Stardate 54786.2. In accordance with our treaty with the Cardassian Union, we are taking custody of prisoners that the Cardassians no longer have the resources or the facilities to keep in incarceration. The Defiant has rendezvoused with the Cardassian ship Forrez, in order for me to renew an old acquaintance.

* * *

Commodore Michael J. Billinghurst, Commander Kira Nerys and Lieutenant Ashley Reese entered the Defiant's transporter room. Michael nodded to the transporter chief. "Energise."

Two Cardassians and a human materialised on the transporter pad. Michael ignored the human for now, instead focusing on the senior Cardassian. "Legate Mandred. I never had a chance to congratulate you on your promotion."

Mandred nodded. "Central Command felt I was the right person for the job. To be leader of Cardassia is an awesome responsibility, Commodore. I am sure there are others more suitable."

"None that I can think of, Klinat."

Mandred didn't answer. Instead he held out a padd. "Your authorisation to take custody of the prisoner."

Michael examined the padd then turned to the prisoner. "Get him out of those cuffs. We won't need them anymore. Lieutenant Thomas Riker, by order of Starfleet Command, I am placing you under arrest for treason, theft and assault. Mr. Reese, take him away."

* * *

On the bridge, Doctor Julian Bashir sat in the command chair. Lieutenant Peter Barnes was working Tactical with Lieutenant Nog at the conn and Lieutenant Ezri Dax on Communications. Nog turned round. "Do you agree with this, Commander? Taking Federation citizens prisoner for crimes they committed against Cardassia?"

Bashir shrugged. "Starfleet Command's decision, Nog. Nothing to do with us poor soldiers on the front line."

"But you don't have any personal feelings on the matter?"Barnes asked. "I mean, they put this Riker chap in a slave labour camp for life."

"Then by taking him into custody we're helping him,"Bashir concluded.

"Helping Cardassians,"Nog pointed out.

Ezri glanced across. "The Cardassians are our allies, Nog. If we don't act like allies towards them, then the whole fragile trust that's holding the quadrant together could fall apart."

Barnes nodded slowly. "Last thing we want is another war. We're thinly spread as it is."

"So speaks the strategist,"Bashir observed. "Motion carried."

* * *

Reese was on duty at the brig when Kira entered. She nodded to him. "Wait outside, Lieutenant."

"Aye, aye, Commander." Reese left.

Riker stared at her from the other side of the forcefield. "I thought I saw you in the transporter room. How are you, Nerys?"

"I'm doing okay. You, Tom?"

"Not bad considering I've been stuck in a labour camp for the past six years."

"I know how that would feel."

Riker nodded. "Yes, I suppose you do."

"I'm surprised Dukat didn't have you executed."

"The Cardassians needed labour. I was as good as anyone." He looked at her. "We were right about them, weren't we? The Maquis. We said they were the enemy and we were right. Look what they've done to this quadrant with their alliances and wars."

"I never said we could trust the Cardassians."

"Oh, Commander? You were the Federation uniform now, I see."

"Bajor's a member of the Federation now."

"Ah. And they have no problem allying themselves with people who sold out Federation citizens to the Cardassians once before? Because it looks to me like they're doing it again."

Kira sighed. "We just do what we have to do, Lieutenant. I told you once that terrorists don't get to be heroes. You certainly don't."

* * *

Michael was in his office when Commander Elizabeth Shelby entered. "We're on our way back to Deep Space 9, sir."

"Thank you, Commander." Michael paused for a few seconds, noticing that Shelby showed no indication of leaving. "Was there anything else?"

"Lieutenant Riker. Do you really think he's done anything worth punishing?"

"He nearly set the Federation at war with the Cardassians. If it hadn't been for me, he'd be dead. I think I've given him all the sympathy he deserves."

"We ended up at war with them anyway."

"It's not the same, Liz, and you know it. We fought a war with the Dominion, who the Cardassians just happened to be allied to. If we'd fought them alone, then once it was over the Dominion could've just flown in with fresh troops and taken us all over. And don't forget it was the Maquis' constant attacks that weakened the Cardassians and caused Dukat to strike a deal with the Dominion in the first place."

"Bit black and white, Commodore. It was the Klingon invasion and the destruction of the Obsidian Order just as much."

Michael sighed. "I once made a promise that I'd put an end to the Maquis. I was unable to keep that promise. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

* * *

Kira sat in the command chair on the bridge, while Bashir worked sciences. Barnes, Ezri and Nog continued to work tactical, communications and conn. Ezri looked round from her panel. "Commander, I'm picking up a distress call. It seems to come from a Federation civillian ship. They say they've suffered asteroid damage."

Kira glanced round at Barnes. "Can you fix their position?"

"Within a few thousand kilometres."

"Well, I guess we'd better take a look. Mr. Nog, lay in a course and engage at warp three. Commodore Billinghurst to the bridge."

* * *

Two hours later, Michael paced back and forth on the bridge as the Defiant approached the co-ordinates. Kira had taken the helm while Nog worked engineering and Shelby handled weapons. He glanced over at Barnes. "Anything?"

"I'm detecting the vessel 1500 metres off our starboard bow."

"On screen." Michael glanced at the image. "Hail them."

Ezri adjusted the controls then looked round, puzzled. "No response."

Bashir was examining his panel, curiously. "This is odd. I'm not detecting any sign of damage. And the ship seems to have been modified – it's carrying phaser cannons of some sort."

Before any of them could digest this information, the civillian vessel turned and fired on them. "Shields up!"Michael ordered. "Red alert!"

"They took out our generator,"Nog observed. "We haven't got any shields."

"Evasive manoeuvres, Kira,"Michael ordered. "Commander Shelby, return fire."

* * *

Outside the brig, Reese turned to a security guard. "Watch the prisoner. I'm going to the bridge."

Before he could move, though, there was the hum of a transporter. Two men and a woman materialised, carrying phaser rifles. They shot both Reese and the guard before they could move.

One of the men – Tando – operated the controls to lower the forcefield. Riker looked at them quizzically. "What's going on?"

"We're getting you out of here." Tando slapped a locator on Riker's sleeve then spoke into his communicator. "Four to beam up."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Barnes looked up from his panel. "Commodore, I'm detecting transporter activity and phaser fire at the brig."

"Weapons are offline,"Shelby reported.

"Same with weapons,"Kira added. "With shields down, we didn't have a hope of lasting long."

"They're hailing us,"Ezri interceded.

Michael nodded wearily. "On screen."

The image of a young Bajoran woman appeared. "Hello, Michael. It's been a long time."

Michael got to his feet, his face a mixture of relief and disappointment. "Ro Laren. I never expected to see you again."

"There were times when I felt the same. We've been hiding out in the Badlands for the past few years, waiting for things to cool down."

"What do you want, Ro?"

"I came to get Tom…and I've done that. The Maquis take care of their own, Commodore. Never forget that. Hopefully, we'll never meet again." The screen went blank.

"The Maquis ship is leaving, Commodore,"Bashir reported.

"Track them as best you can,"Michael ordered. "Nog, get down to Engineering and see if you can get this ship running again. Senior staff meeting in fifteen minutes."

* * *

When Nog entered the mess hall, Kira, Shelby, Bashir, Reese, Barnes and Ezri were already sitting in front of Michael, who had set up the viewscreen. All eyes turned to him. "We should have the engines back online within the hour. If you're planning to take the ship into battle, though, it'll be difficult to guarantee success."

"Engines are the priority,"Michael noted. "The rest we can do on the run. Mr. Reese, will you please give a report of what happened in the brig?"

Reese tried his best to hide his embarrassment. "Three of them transported aboard – they must have beamed over from that Maquis ship. They stunned myself and Ensign Nation before we realised what was happening. When we recovered, they were gone and so was Riker."

"That woman in charge of the Maquis ship,"Shelby mused. "You knew her didn't you, Michael? How?"

Michael adjusted a control on the viewer. A picture of Ro appeared alongside her service record. "Lieutenant Ro Laren. Bajoran national. Joined Starfleet in 2357. Graduated from Academy Stardate 38585, assigned to USS Wellington. Stardate 41286: Following an incident on Garon 2 in which eight crewmembers were killed, Ensign Ro was court-martialled for failing to obey orders, found to be responsible for the deaths and sentenced to imprisonment in a Federation penal settlement. Stardate 45076: Ro released under orders of Admiral Kennelly, her commission of ensign restored, and assigned to USS Enterprise…first officer, Captain Michael J. Billinghurst." He looked at the group's faces, noticing the understanding registering. "She served there as an exemplary, if occasionally insubordinate, crewmember. Stardate 47941: Promoted to lieutenant. Shortly after, Ro is assigned to infiltrate a Maquis cell in order to observe their activities and ultimately lead them into a trap. During her time there, however, she became sympathetic to the Maquis and defected. There has been no confirmed report of her whereabouts since."

"You thought she was dead, didn't you?"asked Barnes.

"I thought they were all dead. To the best of our knowledge, the Maquis were wiped out during a Dominion assault on the Badlands."

"But they weren't,"Kira observed, rather redundantly. "They're out there. And they're still active. Why do you think they'd want to rescue Lieutenant Riker?"

"If they were able to hide from the Dominion and from Starfleet search parties,"Bashir considered,"they can't be in any great force. They might need all the help they can get."

"A person like Ro wouldn't wander around aimlessly,"Michael observed. "She'd have a plan, a purpose."

"The Maquis were originally formed to defend Federation colonies in the Demilitarised Zone from the Cardassians,"Ezri observed. "But they quickly progressed beyond that. They wanted the Cardassians driven out of the Demilitarised Zone altogether. And they harboured a great deal of resentment towards the Federation for, in their eyes, abandoning them."

Michael paused, considering whether to pass on the next piece of information. "The Cardassians killed Ro's father. Undoubtedly, she hates them. And if she can get Riker and the Maquis to support her in getting rid of them, she will."

* * *

Ro glanced round from her command chair as Riker entered the bridge. "How are you, Tom?"

"Fine, Laren. It's good to see you again."

"You're looking well. I was frightened the Cardassians might have…"

Riker shrugged. "It wasn't exactly pleasant but they made sure I stayed alive. Thank you for coming for me."

"We would have come earlier but we didn't have the resources to storm a Cardassian prison." Ro paused. "Tom, we need your help."

"Yes, I expected as much. What do you want me to do?"

"Capture the Defiant."

* * *

Kira was back at the Defiant's helm, adjusting the controls. "I've plotted as accurate a course after the Maquis ship as I can, Commodore. Best I can do for you."

Michael nodded and glanced at Shelby, seated at Engineering. "Keep trying to trace the ship's warp trail."

"Aye, aye, Commodore."

Michael tapped his comlink. "Engineering. We ready for warp speed, Lieutenant?"

Nog's voice filtered back. "It should be OK, sir. I'll keep the repair work going."

"Naturally, Mr. Nog. Commander Kira, warp six. Engage."

* * *

"Why the Defiant?"Riker asked.

Tando provided the answer. "It's still the only Federation ship with a cloaking device. The Romulans were so nervy about renewed Dominion activity they gave them a new one."

"You're planning an attack on something?"

"The Cardassian Union,"Ro replied. "The people that have murdered so many of us."

"Which part of the union?"

"All of it. We shall attack everything in our path, destroying until we are destroyed. We won't give ground and we won't surrender. The last action of the Maquis. Are you prepared for it, Lieutenant Riker?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Ro."

* * *

Michael had retired to his ready room. The doorbell warbled. "Enter."

Kira came in. "We've detected a Maquis vessel approaching our position. They should intercept us in forty minutes."

"The vessel we fought before?"

"No. A smaller one. Can't have a crew of more than ten."

"It can't be a coincidence. Either Ro's onboard or she sent it. Tell the crew to prepare for battle stations."

"Aye, aye, Commodore." Kira paused.

Michael glanced up at her. "Do you wish to debate the morality of what we're doing as well, Commander? I know you've always had certain sympathies towards the Maquis – and towards Lieutenant Riker."

"That's not fair, Michael. I merely said that I understood their position. We fought to drive the Cardassians from our world as well."

"Yes. You fought for your freedom and the Maquis claimed they were doing the same. But what about now? You're a lot like Ro, Nerys. You had your world torn apart by them, your family murdered by them. Your mother was violated, your father killed defending his land, your brother killed fighting them, your other broker executed to teach you a lesson. I can well see you hating them."

"I hate the men who did that, yes. But I don't hate all Cardassians."

"You don't want to kill every last one of them?" Michael stood up. He moved in close to her. "You don't want to wipe the Cardassian civilisation off the face of the galaxy?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" Kira looked Michael in the eye. She knew he had been provoking her but she couldn't stop herself. "I hate them for what they did to us and I want to kill them. But I wouldn't. Because they're people. I see Cardassians like Garak and Mandred and Damar and I see that they're as flawed as the rest of us."

Michael nodded. "Ro doesn't have that. She just has rage. The same rage you have. Do you still think I shouldn't stop her?"

Kira didn't answer. Instead, she glanced at the clock. "Intercept in 36 minutes."

"All right. Let's go."

* * *

Michael sat in his command chair on the bridge as the Defiant approached the co-ordinates with Kira at the helm, Barnes on tactical, Ezri on communications, Shelby on weapons, Bashir on science and Reese on engineering. "They're within visual range now, Commodore,"Barnes reported.

"On screen." Michael stood up and adjusted his tunic. "This is Commodore Michael J. Billinghurst of the USS Defiant. Please identify yourself."

Ezri checked her panel. "No response."

Bashir swung round. "Commodore, they're charging weapons!"

"Red alert! Shields up!"Michael ordered.

"No response from shields!"Reese shouted.

"Bridge to Engineering!"Michael snapped. "Nog, what can you give me?"

"Minimal weapons power only!"Nog shouted back. "20% shields in certain areas!"

"Do it,"Michael ordred. "All decks, battle stations."

* * *

On the Maquis ship, Riker turned to Tando. "What can you give me?"

"Quite a bit, actually. There are massive holes in their shields. Not in the right places for us to hit something vital but…"

"More than enough for our needs." Riker turned to two men nearby. "You and you, with me."

* * *

"Open hailing frequencies again,"Michael ordered. He sat calmly in his chair. "This is the USS Defiant. Please identify yourselves." There was no response. "Your vessel is of a type used by the defunct terrorist organisation known as the Maquis. If you do not respond, we will be forced to send over a boarding party."

The Maquis ship turned towards them and fired its phasers. "That's an answer,"Kira observed.

Michael turned to Shelby. "Commander, target the engines and return fire."

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, in a deserted corridor, Riker and his two associates faded into existence. Silently, they donned respirator masks and got to work.

* * *

"Shields down to 5%!"Barnes shouted.

"What about theirs?"Michael asked.

"Restricting fire to the engines has resulted in damage to the aft thrusters!"Shelby noted.

"Shame their weapons are still working!"Reese retorted.

"Kira, move us 5km on bearing 68 mark 48!"Michael instructed. "With any luck, if we get out of weapon range they won't be able to keep up with us."

Suddenly, clouds of gas began pouring from the ventilators. "Nestrogene!"Bashir shouted. "Quick, everyone…"

But before he could finish his warning, everyone on the bridge was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Tando and two other Maquis materialised on the transporter pads. Tando looked over at Riker. "Did it work?"

Riker nodded. "Absolutely. Majority of crew confined to quarters, senior staff locked in the brig."

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"That's for Ro to decide. Best option would be to maroon them somewhere and let Starfleet worry about finding them."

"Probably. Have you told Ro yet?"

"Didn't want to break communicator silence. We're on our way to the rendezvous point."

* * *

Michael started back into consciousness. He looked at the faces around him – Kira, Bashir, Reese and Barnes. "How long have I been out?"

"Couple of hours,"Reese replied. "Commander Shelby, Nog and Ezri are still out."

"There's no guard,"Kira told him. "I guess Tom didn't have enough men to spare."

Michael glanced up. "Computer, deactivate forcefield surrounding brig. Authorisation Billinghurst five beta zeta one six."

"Invalid authorisation,"came the response.

"Riker's erased all our codes,"Barnes explained.

Michael sighed. "Guess we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way. There should be a power terminal around here somewhere."

* * *

Riker, Tando and the other four hijackers were on the bridge. Riker sat in the command chair. He glanced at the crewman at the helm. "Time to intercept."

"Forty minutes."

"All right. Once we're within 2,000,000km of the rendezvous point we'll open hailing frequencies."

* * *

Michael was standing by Nog's side as the Ferengi engineer worked on the hatch leading to the power conduit. "What are you trying to do?"asked Reese. "Shut the power off?"

Michael shook his head. "Too risky. Mess about with that and we could shut down life support."

"We need to input the command codes directly into the computer,"Nog explained. "We're using this cable as a carrier wave."

Barnes was examining the panel. "If I'm reading this right, we're travelling at warp."

"That ship we fought wasn't in sensor range,"Shelby noted. "Maybe we're going to meet it."

Michael nodded. "Nog, if we got to Engineering how long would it take you to get the shields back online?"

Nog looked round despairingly. "One job at a time, Commodore."

"What are you thinking of doing?"Ezri asked.

"Putting an end to the Maquis once and for all."

* * *

The Maquis at tactical glanced at his board. "Tom, I'm getting fluctuations in the power grid."

Riker glanced across at the man at security. "Devan, go and check on the brig."

* * *

Nog finished his work. "Done."

"Good,"Michael replied. "Then deactivate this forcefield."

Nog worked the controls and the forcefield vanished. Michael, Kira, Shelby, Bashir, Reese, Barnes, Nog and Ezri piled out. They began collecting weapons from a nearby rack.

At that moment, Devan entered. Seeing the prisoners loose, he opened fire. Michael dived aside and fired his own phaser, stunning Devan. Bashir and Barnes dragged the unconscious Maquis into the brig and Michael switched on the forcefield. "Julian, stay here and guard him. The rest of you, come on. We're going to Engineering."

* * *

Riker paced back and forth on the bridge. "No response from Devan?"

Tando shook his head. "None. I'm getting worried."

"Me too. You have the bridge. I'm going to have a look around."

* * *

Michael, Kira, Shelby, Barnes, Reese, Nog and Ezri rushed into Engineering. "Nog, get the warp core offline,"Michael snapped. "Then see about transferring control of the ship here. Nerys, take Peter and Ashley and get up to the bridge. Ezri, you help Nog. Liz, come with me."

As the group dashed out, Nog and Ezri set to work at the warp core. "Disengage the locking clamps,"Nog instructed. "We're going to have to do this manually."

* * *

Michael and Shelby raced up to a junction box in the corridor. "What are you doing?"Shelby asked.

"I'm shutting off power on decks 12 through 15."

"That's where the crew quarters are."

"Exactly. It'll shut off the forcefields locking our crew in their quarters. I want you to get down there and take charge of them. It's time we took back what's ours."

* * *

"All fusion rods removed,"Ezri reported.

Nog adjusted the controls. "Shutting down now."

* * *

On the bridge, all the power was suddenly drained away as the ship drew to a halt. Tanda pressed his comlink. "Bridge to Riker. Tom, we've lost warp power!"

"There must be someone in Engineering,"Riker's voice came back. "I'm on my way there."

"We'll join you." Tando and the three other officers turned to leave – and found Kira, Barnes and Reese standing in the doorway, weapons raised.

"I think this would be a good time for you to surrender,"Kira commented.

* * *

Riker dashed into Engineering and saw Nog and Ezri standing by the warp core. "Get that thing back on," he snapped.

"It would take nearly half an hour,"Ezri retorted.

Riker fired his phaser at her, stunning her. He switched round to cover Nog. "Get it on!"

Nog went for his phaser and Riker fired again. No sooner had Nog crumpled though than the weapon was kicked out of his hand. Michael had entered behind him. He delivered two roundhouse punches to the former lieutenant's head. Riker threw his grip off and kicked Michael's legs away from under him. Michael dived aside as Riker leapt at him. The two men jumped to their feet, squaring up to each other. Riker made the first move, diving at Michael again. Michael slipped out of the way, delivering a karate chop to his back. Before Riker had recovered, Michael lifted him upright, delivering another punch to his face, before smashing his head against a nearby console, knocking him unconscious.

Michael checked on Nog and Ezri before pressing his comlink. "Billinghurst to Kira and Shelby. Report."

"Kira here. Bridge secure, four captured."

"Shelby. All remaining crewmembers freed."

"Good. Send someone to Engineering to collect the last of them."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

When Michael entered the bridge, Kira, Shelby, Reese and Barnes were beginning to get things operational again. "We didn't suffer any further damage during Riker's attack,"Barnes reported. "Shield strength is returning."

Nog's voice came over the intercom. "Engineering to Bridge. The warp core's back online, Commodore."

"Are we heading back to Deep Space 9?"asked Kira.

Michael shook his head. "Carry on the course set, Commander. I'm going to talk to Riker."

* * *

Michael entered the brig and signalled for the guard to lower the forcefield. Riker, Tando and the other Maquis were sitting inside. Riker stood up. "Have you come to gloat, Commodore?"

"No, Lieutenant. I've come to ask for your help."

Riker looked perplexed. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No joke, Riker. I'm going to capture Ro and the rest of her followers – but I need you to help me."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're a Starfleet officer, Tom. You joined the Maquis because you were sympathetic to their position. But a lot of things have changed while you were in prison."

"We just want to protect our colonies from the Cardassians…"

"No, you don't,"Michael snapped. "Because they don't need protecting. There isn't a Demilitarised Zone anymore, Tom. All those colonies you're defending have either been destroyed or returned to Federation control. Your fight's over and like most fights it's ended in a messy draw. But there are people out there, people like Ro, who aren't willing to lay down their arms. They're not after justice or whatever other high and mighty ideals you think you're fighting for. They want revenge, plain and simple. They're going to kill a load of people, possibly start another war, out of malice! Is that what you want?"

Riker paused. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Ro sat in the command chair on her ship. One of her crew turned to her. "The Defiant's hailing us, Laren. It's Tom."

"On screen,"Ro ordered. An image appeared. Riker and a couple of other Maquis were grouped around Michael, Kira, Barnes, Reese and Ezri.

"Ship's ours, Laren,"Riker told her. "You can beam over whenever you like."

"Thank you, Tom. Did they give you any trouble?"

"They've been a bit tricky but we managed to outwit them in the end."

"I never doubted you." Ro stood up and two other Maquis came to her side. "Prepare to transport three."

* * *

On the Defiant bridge, Barnes operated the transporter controls on the tactical console. Ro and her two associates materialised nearby. Ro look at Michael. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, Commodore."

"So am I, Laren. So am I." Michael held out his hand – and Riker passed him his phaser. The other two Maquis guards handed their weapons to Kira and Reese.

"What are you doing?"Ro cried. She pointed her weapon at Michael and tried to fire. Nothing happened.

"I had your weapons deactivated during transport,"Michael explained. "This one, however, is still in perfect working order." He turned to Barnes. "Raise shields and lock a tractor beam on the Maquis ship. It's time to bring our guests home."

* * *

Commodore's Log: Supplemental. We have returned to Deep Space 9 without further incident. Starfleet Security are on their way to collect the Maquis, who will face trial for their terrorist action against the Federation. It's unfortunate. Both Tom Riker and Ro Laren had the making of good officers. But like so many others they chose to see a clear-cut morality in an area covered with grey.

* * *

Kira nodded to the two guards on the door of the quarters and they admitted her. Riker got to his feet. "Commander."

"At ease." Kira sighed. "The ship's arrived to take you and the others to Starbase 12 to stand trial."

Riker nodded. "What do you think will happen?"

"The Commodore's made a report that you helped us to capture the others. Same with Morris and Klyn. He's asked them to go easy on you. Might only get a year."

"And then what? A lot of the things I thought I could depend on are gone. I've got a lot of thinking to do about how I'm going to live my life." He put his hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, she realised she didn't mind. "But it was good to serve with you again, Nerys. Thank Commodore Billinghurst for me."

Without another word, he walked out. The guards fell into line, escorting him to his ship.

* * *

**All opinions on this story welcome!**


End file.
